Baby, Shut Up
by The Mistress of Yaoi
Summary: Naruto sat at a club and eyed everyone. He sighed in frustration and desperation. He wanted to find eyecandy, but it seemed he would be leaving alone tonight. Then he spotted the cool brunette in the corner. Reviews get cyber cookies.


I sipped my Bloody Mary with little interest. I eyed the guys around the club from my seat at the bar, drumming my fingers on the counter top in boredom. I had been here for over an hour and there was barely any eye-candy. Sigh. Then I caught sight of a black-haired beauty in the corner.  
He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, head held high with arrogance and lips set in a firm line. His hair was the color of night with eyes to match. His attire consisted of black skinny jeans that had rips up the length of them and a fitted black dress shirt, the first three buttons open to reveal a flawless pale expanse of skin.  
His onyx gaze caught my azure one as an upbeat song began to blare through the club's speakers, instantly making me hum in approval. This was my song.I swayed my hips from my place at the bar and closed my eyes, letting myself give into the beat. Feeling his ominous gaze upon me still, I opened my eyes and met his mysterious eyes again. I winked and pulled a smirk, tilting my head to the dance floor. I stood up and smoothed out my black t-shirt and bright orange skinny jeans in one movement. I ran my fingers through my spiked blond hair and made my way onto the dance floor with grace. I made it to the middle where a small clearing free of any others was and began swaying my hips once more, mouthing the words and moving the rest of my body in time with the beat. I felt a presence behind me and I smirked. Right into my trap. I tilted my head to the side and saw the mysterious brunette behind me.  
"I'm Sasuke," came his deep voice.  
I hummed in reply and continued moving my body.  
"Where you from, dobe?"  
"Hush, teme," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He made a small grunt that sounded vaguely like "hn" as he placed his large hands on my hips.  
I grinned and wiggled my hips against his waist, making him fall into the beat of the music as well. I turned and faced him with a smirk gracing my lips I dropped low and came back up slowly, dragging my hands up his thighs and still swaying my hips.  
"Haven't seen you around here before, dobe," he called over the music, smirking back.  
"Music's up. Listen hot stuff. I'm in love with this song. So just hush. Baby, shut up. Heard enough. Stop talking that blah blah blah," I said along with the lyrics of the song. "Stop talking that blah blah blah. Think you'll be gettin' this? Nah nah nah. Not in the back of my car if you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah."  
"You be delaying. You're always saying some shit. You say I'm playing. I'm never laying the dick. Sayin' blah blah blah. 'cause I don't care who you are. In this bar, it only matters who I am," he said right back, smirk widening.  
"Stop talking that blah blah blah. Think you'll be gettin' this? Nah nah nah. Not in the back of my car if you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah," I sang, turning my back to him again and grinding against his waist with a sly smirk.  
Sasuke grinded against me right back and rubbed his hands on my hips once more, my own hands running up his thighs repeatedly.  
We continued dancing like this for the rest of the song until it ended. Through the duration of the song, his hands never left my body, whether on my hips, sides, or even my ass. I turned to him once more as a slower, quieter song came on. His arms wound tightly around my waist, pulling me tight to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed our foreheads together.  
"I'm Naruto," I whispered softly, smirk fading into a smile.  
"I must say, dobe, you have some great moves," Sasuke purred.  
"Mm, that's not all I'm good at, teme," I grinned.  
"Oh really? You should show me some time," he murmured, a knowing glint in his eyes.  
I freed my fingers from his hair and slipped them into my pocket, pulling out a small white piece of paper. Seven digits were scrawled onto said paper. I put it into the shirt pocket of his black dress shirt and untangled myself from him, walking towards the exit.  
"Call me, teme," I called over my shoulder with a smirk and a wink.  
I felt his eyes follow me as I headed out of the club, a victorious grin on my face.

Ooh! Blah blah blah! Stop talking! Stop ta-ta-talking that..!

Authoress Note: Obviously those lyrics belong to Kesha and 3OH3! and the characters belong to the creator of the Narutoverse. I own the plot. That's it.  
I was considering making this a longer story where they fall in love.. Or just do a twoshot with a smutty part two. Or just leave it as it is. I dunno. Maybe any more would ruin it. Flails. I don't know. What do ya think? Review please? Cyber cookies for reviewers! Xoxo!  
-TMOY


End file.
